This invention relates to semiconductor packaging. In particular this invention relates to semiconductor packages that include processor and memory chips in the package.
It is desirable in some applications to include semiconductor memory chips in the same package as a processor, such as a CPU or ASIC or GPU.
It is also desirable generally in the computing industry to increase performance while minimizing the sizes of computing devices and also lowering costs and increasing manufacturing yields.